


Shocking Treachery

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Electrocution, Eproctophilia, F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: When explosive devices are found at the US Capitol Building, Valkyrie is called in to interrogate the captured terrorist and obtain the code to disarm the bombs.





	

Just outside the United States Capitol Building, Katie LaRose sits agitated in the back of a SWAT BearCat; she was arrested for domestic terrorism when caught planting an explosive device under Senator John McCain’s seat. Now she refuses to disclose the disarm code for the other three devices found around the building.

Suddenly, bright sun light pours into the back of the truck as the doors are opened. Katie can see Valkyrie standing there, arms crossed, as one of the officers opens the doors for her. She looks at Katie and smiles as she ducks her head to enter the vehicle; the officer closes the doors behind her.

“I’m not telling you any...” Katie barks to Valkyrie before she punches a hard rubber knuckle taser into Katie’s ribs, grinning as she watches Katie’s body electrified before it falls to the ground.

“Now, what is it that you won’t be telling me?” Valkyrie asks as she removes her combat boots and socks as her stunned victim is still convulsing from 1.2 million volts sent through her body. Valkyrie takes a seat on top of Katie’s crotch while sticking her now bare feet into her face.

She sighs, relaxing a bit as Katie starts to smell the rancid odor of Valkyrie’s filthy feet; a sour aroma like spoiled milk. It makes Katie gag as she tries to push Valkyrie off her.

Valkyrie reels back her fist and plunges the knuckle taser into Katie’s gut, her body seizing and shaking wildly as Valkyrie holds her down. She pins her face under her sweaty feet, mashing Katie’s temporarily paralyzed face.  
As she comes back into awareness, Katie moans under the unpleasant aroma of Valkyrie’s feet, worn and unwashed from a 96 hour operation in the Bolivian jungles before being called to an emergency interrogation of a terrorist in her homeland. Even worse, she’s a traitor which Valkyrie hates most of all.

Valkyrie finally rises off Katie who also tries to stand up but Valkyrie stomps her roughly between the gut and crotch; Katie doubles over, moaning out in pain.

“No one said you could move,” Valkyrie says with a belied sense of power. She quickly removes her cargo pants and walks over, putting her dirty feet on either side of Katie’s head before squatting down with her naked butt.  
“What is this?” Katie asks, panicked.

Valkyrie just smiles as she pounds the knuckle taser into Katie’s chest, sending her body jolting up and lifting her head right between Valkyrie’s ass cheeks.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrraaaauuuupppppp!

Valkyrie sighs as Katie is assaulted by the noxious gas from a poorly cleaned backside that’s going on several days since its last washing.

“Ple...as...e...st....op!” Katie murmurs through the electricity surging through her body; her nose forced to inhale an inhuman aroma unlike anything she’d ever smelt.

“You deserve worse, traitor!” Valkyrie yells down to her; she watches her body tremors with a sense of perverse enjoyment to her suffering.

“I’ll tel...tell....I’ll giv...” Katie stutters incoherently.

Valkyrie plunges the knuckle taser into Katie’s chest as her body jolts up once again.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrraaauuuuppppp!

Katie’s almost entirely incapacitated as her nostrils are flushed with Valkyrie’s gas and her body convulsing under a destructive amount of electrical voltage; she shakes as she tries to speak, “One....se...seven....s...seven...s...six....”

“What was that?” Valkyrie demands, threatening her with another high voltage punch to the chest.

“One, seven, seven, six,” she says flinching as her body just begins to recover from the last surge.

Valkyrie grabs the lapel mic on her chest and hits the button, “Central, the code is one, seven, seven, six; copy? Immediate sweep, over.”

“Roger, Op, code confirmed. All explosive devices have been neutralized, over.”

Valkyrie looks down at her tortured victim; she smiles, looking genuinely pleased.

Katie stares at Valkyrie’s asshole hanging above her, terrified of it as it pulsates in and out with an aggressive fervor; she stammers, “Okay, it’s done. Just please...,” she starts to say before being silenced under Valkyrie’s ass, now sitting full-weight on her face.

“Yes. We thank you very much for your cooperation,” Valkyrie says as she hovers her knuckle taser above Katie. Just as she feels a slight push at her backdoor, she plunges the taster into Katie’s chest and farts simultaneously.

BRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrraaaaauuuuuuupppppppp!

Katie screams in sheer terror as her body convulses and involuntarily takes long, wretched inhales of Valkyrie’s gas straight from her unwashed ass, mashed up against her face without remorse.

Valkyrie laughs as the traitor below her shakes and seizes violently, her air cut off by a shit-stained butt. Under her, Katie is helpless as her face is buried under Valkyrie’s ass; her body tenses as it writhes and fades. Her fight finally slows, then stops completely.

Valkyrie dismounts Katie’s face, her body stiff and immobile now; you could still hear the last volts of electricity flowing through her body before they diminished to silence.

She opens the door to the BearCat, the officer goes to offer a hand to assist Valkyrie down from the vehicle but he recoils as the powerful stench rushes out from the sealed chamber. Valkyrie chuckles before shutting the doors again, sealing Katie in with what remained; it would take several hours for that truck to be entirely aired out.

The sergeant approaches her gratefully, “Thank you for your help, this could have been a national disaster without you.”

“Not a problem. I’m not sure she survived that but if she does, let me know where she ends up.” Valkyrie grins, “I’d like to pay her a visit.”


End file.
